ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Kuzunoha (Harvest)
Poisons targeted Enemy |1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Lunar Fox Dance |1st skill type 1 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 1 = Poisons targeted Enemy |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Lunar Fox Dance X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = Poisons targeted Enemy |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = Moon Power ♪ |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = Increases Damage dealt to Debuffed Enemies by 50% Decreases Debuffed Enemies' Attack by 50% Decreases Debuffed Enemies' Skill Chance by ##% |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = Moon Power ♪ |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = Increases Damage dealt to Debuffed Enemies by 50% Decreases Debuffed Enemies' Attack by 50% Decreases Debuffed Enemies' Skill Chance by ##% |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = Moon Power ♪ |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = Increases Damage dealt to Debuffed Enemies by 50% Decreases Debuffed Enemies' Attack by 50% Decreases Debuffed Enemies' Skill Chance by ##% |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Water Slice Boost III |abilityX= Overdrive III |atk 0 = 7900 |hp 0 = 18500 |atk 1 = 8500 |hp 1 = 20500 |atk 2 = 9100 |hp 2 = 22500 |quote 0 = Tonight when the moon shines bright, Fox auras gather! |quote 1 = Tonight when the moon shines bright, Fox auras gather! |quote 2 = Tonight when the moon shines bright, Fox auras gather! |home quote 0 = Hello there Knight, How are you? I came to view the moon. Its beauty is like a reflection in a mirror. Nights are colder now. Here, use my tail to warm yourself. Oh, heehee, that tickles! Looking up at the moon for a long time makes me hungry. As a god of fertility, hunger may be my greatest enemy. |home quote 1 = Hello there Knight, How are you? I came to view the moon. Its beauty is like a reflection in a mirror. Nights are colder now. Here, use my tail to warm yourself. Oh, heehee, that tickles! Looking up at the moon for a long time makes me hungry. As a god of fertility, hunger may be my greatest enemy. |home quote 2 = Hello there Knight, How are you? I came to view the moon. Its beauty is like a reflection in a mirror. Nights are colder now. Here, use my tail to warm yourself. Oh, heehee, that tickles! Looking up at the moon for a long time makes me hungry. As a god of fertility, hunger may be my greatest enemy. |details = And tonight's autumn tale is about foxes, which are worshipped as gods of fertility. One day, a villager made some fried tofu offerings and heard some noise. When she turned around with her lantern, she found a beautiful woman eating them. |illust = lu |CV = Mari Yuuki |availability = }} Category:P7 ★